Remilia Scarlet
frame|right Introduction Remilia Scarlet, a vampire known as the "Scarlet Devil" and the head of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Young in appearance and childish brat in attitude, in truth she acts responsibly by taking care of her unstable younger sister Flandre Scarlet, and is actually a cunning old vampire with strong magical powers and the ability to manipulate fate. Advantages: Remilia possesses extremely quick melee attacks and fairly swift B bullets. Her unique dash makes grazing most bullets fairly easy, and her ability to cancel her dash mid-leap into an attack makes her a very aggressive character. Her default 236 skillcard bypasses most projectiles easily and is great for punishing enemies that are trying to rush in. She possesses powerful reversal spellcards, and attacking mid-dash often leads to frustrating crossups for her enemy. Has excellent anti-air and strong jumpins. Her wide variety of quick attacks makes her a wild, unpredictable opponent. She can use the staggering, long hitstun on her C projectiles to open up multiple combos. Disadvantages: Her C bullets are slow-moving and only mediocre in density, but they have a powerful hitstun if they manage to connect. If you become too predictable, enemies become more open to punish you (especially on moves such as 22B/C). Her unique dash and teleport mechanic make retreat-grazing bullets difficult and often leaves her starved for spirit if she's teleporting around in the air for aerial fights. Hisoutensoku Changes *The firing speed on Remilia's 2C bat projectiles has been considerably increased, invalidating a lot of combos. *The range on all her B bullets have been limited, charging gives them a bit of extra range. *Her j.2C (charged) will now shoot 3 bats instead of only 2, if used at the apex of her ground dash/leap Remilia will now hover and shoot. *Her C bullets have reduced homing properties. *5C now spreads the bats in a fairly wide arc. *Evening Sign "Bad Lady Scramble" now forces blue ring. *Teleport distance reduced?? (may just seem that way due to decreased stage size) *Might not be true, but I feel as if in Hisoutensokou, Remilia got a LOT slower. I have already been hit while trying to autocombo, after the very first hit (5A, going for combo, gets hit). Also, the recovery time of 5C seems far longer, and can't be easily cancelled with airdashing. Seems also that the required range for f.5A has gotten shorter. Again, I've been hit after trying f.5A by a normal A. Please someone confirm this. Unique Properties Air Dash: Unlike most characters, Remilia's forward airdash (66 midair) causes her to lose altitude. The only other character with this property is Komachi. Teleportation: Remilia's unique form of airdash is teleportation. Unlike regular sustained flight, she loses a solid 1 orb of spirit for each teleport she does, to a maximum of two, when she must land (as with any other character). She will vanish on the spot and reappear a distance in the direction specified. So long as the player is holding down A between teleports, any bullets where she reappears will not effect her. However, should she reappear nearby or on top of a bullet at the end of her teleport chain, she will be struck as normal. She can be interrupted on the way by melee attacks. Because of her limit of 2 teleports and lack of sustained flight, Remi is extremely vulnerable to certain spell cards such as Patchouli's Royal Flare and Yukari's train spellcard. Ground Dash/Leap: Remilia's ground dash involves her arcing forwards into the air for a moment before landing. At the apex of her leap, the game considers her to be in the air, allowing her to cancel her dash into aerial moves such at j.2A, j.2B/C and j.5A/j.6A. It's possible to time your cancel for when you appear just behind an enemy, crossing them up for a split second. While her forward dash will go on forever (until hit), her backdash-leaps cannot be chained. And bullets near where she lands in a backdash will still strike her. Normal Moves 5A: A quick swipe of her claw. 5AAAA: Two 5A claw swipes, then two larger slashes followed by her 6A. Almost full screen knockback. Wallslams. 5 hits. Super cancellable. f.5A: A quick low swipe with her claw. Moves Remilia forward slightly. 2A: A large upward slash. Launches opponent on hit and launches super high on CH. 3A: Remilia kick-slides across the ground about a quarter screen distance. Like the 2A, it launches opponent on hit and launches super high on CH. Remilia continues sliding the full duration of the slide regardless if she hits or not. 6A (Chargeable): A large downward slash with both arms. About half screen knockback. Wallslams. Full screen knockback and high wall bounce on CH. j.A: Quick little kick. Knockback on CH. j.AA: Two quick little kicks. Ground bounces an aerial opponent. j.2A: Close range downward slash. Knocks down on hit. High ground bounce on CH. j.6A: Remilia does a fast dash forward at a slight downward angle. Covers around 1/3 screen distance. Causes considerable knockback on hit and wallslams. Ridiculous amount of knockback and wall bounce on CH. j.8A: Quick little kick that propels Remilia upward. Can hit grounded opponents, but you have to be very low to do so. Launches on hit. Launches ridiculously high on CH. Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Fires a spread of 6 needles forward in a random, narrow pattern. Shoots out 10 needles when charged. 2B: Similar to 5B, except fires 8 needles upwards at a 45 degree angle. 6B (Chargeable): Similar to 2B. 6 needles are shot at a 45 degree angle, but while standing. Shoots out 10 needles when charged. j.B (Chargeable): Similar to 5B, but shoots the 6 needles at a slight angle downward from her position in the air. Propels Remilia slightly backward when she shoots. Shoots 10 needles when when charged and hovers while charging. j.2B (Chargeable): Similar to j.B except shoots at a more pronounced downward angle. Remilia moves backwards exactly the same as the j.B. Shoots 10 needles when charged and hovers while charging. 5C (Chargeable): Fires out a glowing red bat forward. It has slight homing properties (curves while flying to hit the opponent). On hit, it turns into a little fireball that keeps the opponent in hitstun for about a second. 10 hits. Shoots 3 bats when charged. Damage varies depending on enemy's hitbox (only of concern during juggles). Note that once the hitstun from one of these bullets fades, the enemy usually will just fall down to the ground. No further bullets, melees, specials etc. will harm them until they wake up, making speed key in combos involving C bullets. 2C: Similar to uncharged 5C, except fires out at a steep upward angle. Cannot hit Suika or Youmu while standing. j.C (Chargeable): Same as 5C, but in the air. Remilia hovers while shooting. Shoots 3 bats when charged and hovers while charging. j.2C (Chargeable): Similar to j.C except shoots at a steep downward angle and seems to come out a little quicker. No hover, but propels Remilia slightly upward during the shot. Only shoots out 2 bats when charged and doesn't hover while charging. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards Hisoutensoku Spell Cards Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'2A 2C/5C hj9 j.2C/j.5C j.66 j.8A' - 2180 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: ::*'5AAAA 66 j.AA 66 j.AA' - 2596 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Near corner only, one of many variants possible. ::*'5AAAA (or 6A / far 5A 6A) Lvl. 1 or 2 Spear' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Spellcard combo for spears. Lvl. 1 spear flies slower than level 2 and whiffs often. ::*'j.2A 2A 6A' - 2000~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Use Remilia's dashing to arc over the opponent for j.2A. Have to pause for a moment prior to activating 6A. 100% limit. Will whiff on some characters between the j.2A and 2A. ::*'3A 2A 2C' ~1900 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: The 3A must land at its farthest range for this followup to be possible, else Remilia doesn't recover quickly enough. ::*'3A 2C 623C' ~2200 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Whiffs on some characters, alternative to the above. ::*'3A (pause, let them get to chest-height) 5AAAA 2C hj.8 j.5C D9 j.2C' ~2,800 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 4 ::Notes: The pause varies depending on the enemy's hitframe. You can forego your fourth A and go straight into 2C if you're worried that it won't connect. Limits. ::*'5C hj.8 j.2C 22B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Use only when you're near the corner or else 22B will whiff. Be sure to wait for all 3 C bullets to launch. ::*'22C 2C 22B/623C' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Capitalizes on the improved wallbounce from Remilia's 22C. Only use it when you know the enemy can't defend it (whiffed spellcards, slow recovering moves, etc) and only launch it while you have the enemy near the corner or else the wallbounce won't happen. Also consider as a followup to Bad Lady Scramble (3-card spellcard) which has the same wallbounce properties. (~4,000 damage). ::*'j.8A 5C 6D 5C 9D j.2C' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: Use off of connecting non-counter hit j.8As. Due to variations in hitbox/weight and the staggering of bat projectiles you may have to continue from the first 5C with 9D j.2C 6D j.2C, especially near the corner. Can swap out last j.2C for j.2A to conserve spirit at a minimal damage loss. Limits. ::*'j.5AA j.6A Critical "Heart Break"' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Standard combo to use after j.5AA lands, only works if j.6A causes them to hit the wall. Not suggested to use Level 2 Spear super as it just wastes the 4 extra hits due to limit. ::*'2C j.5AA j.2C j.6A' -2700~2800 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: j.2C requires some opponents to be hugging the wall to fully connect. Limits. :Corner: ::*'5AAAA 2C j.2C 66 j.8A' - 2757 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Standard corner bnb. Whiffs on Aya. ::*'5AAAA 6A 5C 236B' - 2750~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Alternate corner bnb. Damage depends on how many hits 5C does. Whiffs on Sakuya. ::*'22B 6A 5B' - 2100~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: 22B will send you to the opposite side of the screen, be wary of punishment. 100% limit. ::*'5AAAAA 2C alt22B/C "Stigmanizer"'- 2500~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: 100% limit. Hisoutensoku only. ::*'5AAAA 2C 623C'- 2700~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Usually 100% limit. Combo will occasionally end at 98% or similar. ::Use Against: All but Aya ::*'5AAAA 2C 2C hj.8 j.2C D6 j.2C D6 j.2A - ~3060 damage (varies on their hitbox) ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Location: Corner ::Notes: Tricky and flashy but fairly powerful corner combo. Requires that they be hugging the wall and you're right in their face. Need to connect the first 2C as quickly as possible. The last portion (D6 j.2C D6 j.2A) can sometimes be difficult to land, but you'll usually end up dropping them around 2,800 damage either way. If you're having trouble with the last j.2A you can do D6 j.5AA instead. Limits. ::Use against: Reisen, Yukari, Alice, Yuyuko (with difficulty), Reimu :::Modifications: :::Patchouli and Marisa- Open with 5AAA. :::Aya- 5AAA, last j.2C D6 j.2A doesn't work, go for D6 j.5AA after the first projectile. ~2,500 damage. :::Tenshi- After the first j.2C, just 6D j.2A. Tenshi's too fat for the second projectile to hit in time. 2,601 damage. ::*'3A 2C 2C hj.8 j.2C''' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: The 3A must land at its farthest range for this followup to be possible, else Remilia doesn't recover quickly enough. ::You may also be wondering how you can judge the distance of 3A without memorizing it. This isn't that hard either. Any match with Remilia in it takes place in the lobby of Scarlet Devil Mansion (has the swirling pentagram on the floor) or in Patchouli's library since Remilia is a vampire and cannot venture outside during daytime, the time all other stages occur. For the mansion, you want to use 3A right on the tip of the big white section of the floor pentagram, NOT the tip of the swirling lines. For the library, stand just in front of the green book in the background for the right corner. For the left, stand below and slightly to the left of the hanging red platform. ::Use against: Reimu, Marisa (difficult), Sakuya, Youmu, Iku, Tenshi :::Modifications: :::These modifications are all situational. Sometimes, the position that Remilia ends up in on recovering from 3A can cause the 2C bat hits stagger the opponent into the air and miss/slow a few %s of limit, allowing for extensions. Sometimes she can go so far forward that when you 2C she'll turn around because the enemy ended up behind her. In this case, followup with default 623C. :::Alice- Some of the bat hitframes don't connect, leaving her with roughly 4% limit left over. Follow up with D6 -> j.2A or j.5AA for extra damage. :::Komachi, Reisen, Patchouli- Same as above, instead do hj.8 D8 prior to the j.2C (only one high jump can't go far enough). After that, follow up with D6 j.2A/j.5AA. :::Aya and Suika- Start the 3A only a bit more closer than normal, else the first bat will not connect enough hitstun to allow for the second and third. ::*'5C hj.8 j.2C' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Timing can take awhile to get used to. Make sure all three C bullets launch before you jump or else you won't hit limit. Will instantly guard crush if all five bats connect fully. Can sometimes follow this up into a combo. ::*'j.5 j.5C j.5AA j.5C D6 j.5AA' ~2100-2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Requires them to be hugging the wall, with you right in their face. You can sometimes D6 after the first j.5C to ensure the rest of the combo connects but you need to be fast. ::*'Evening Sign 2C 623C' ~4050 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Opponent has to crossup only during wallslam. Max damage with 623C hitting 4 times and precise timimng of 2C (character dependant). Limits. ::*'Evening Sign 2C HJC j.5C...' :::...j.9D j.2C - 4111 damage :::...(j.2D) 22B/alt22B - ~4000-4185/~4150-4230 damage :::...j.6D j.6A/j.5AA/j.5A j.6A - ~4136/~4180/~4250 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3-4 ::Notes: Opponent has to crossup only during wallslam. Which followup to use depends on character and whether j.5C juggles the opponent multiple times or not (if it doesn't, use j.5AA finish) and how far it carries the opponent (if it carries too far, use 22B, alt.22B, j.6A or j.2C finish). Use different HJC's and timing to adjust j.5C juggling. Limits. ::Use HJC8, farthest juggling j.5C, and then gather altitude with j.5C's upwards hoovering for j.5A j.6A finish. ::If you use the wrong teleport, you can try to throw a j.5B, j.8A, j.2A or alt623 for limit and roughly 4000 damage. ::*'Evening Sign 3A/1A/2C Critical' 4459/4352/4312 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Opponent has to crossup only during wallslam. Requires goood hand manipulation (Much easier during Cloudy). Limits. ::Use 1A on Patchouli and Alice. Use 2C on Iku.